What if Things Were Different?
by blackiecatty
Summary: What if Naruto and Gaara had been taken away from their homes before they were too hated? What if the woman who took them away was the greatest ninja ever, she trained them, and they came to Kohana to help in its time of need? & what if they fell in love?
1. Cry No More

**What if things were different?**

**Summary: What if Naruto and Gaara had been taken away from the Leaf and Sand before Gaara turned cold and Naruto was too hated? What if the woman who took them away, was the greatest ninja in the world and she trained them? What if they returned to Kohana to help in its time of need? What if they fell in love?**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto**

**Chapter one: Cry No More**

Naruto Uzumaki wiped his tears away as he watched the citizens of Kohana turn their backs and leave him alone at the park. '_What did I do? I'm just Naruto…just Naruto. I couldn't have done anything to the people. Why do they hate me?_' He thought to himself sadly. Being just a child, he couldn't comprehend why. So he put it on the person they did, himself. Tears fell from his sapphire eyes as he rubbed them away, closing his eyes.

How the poor boy longed for someone to wrap their arms around him. Someone to tell him it would be alright. He could almost feel a warm body against his back, firm and yet gentle arms wrapping about his stomach. The comforting curve of a woman's body as she held him close to her protectively…reassuringly. Naruto's eyes snapped open. There _was_ someone hugging him. He looked down and saw tanned caramel skinned arms wrapped around him from behind, he _did_ feel the curve of a woman's chest against his back [- Please don't get perverted people -, a soft voice talking comfortingly to him. He went quiet so he could listen to her talk…no, she wasn't talking. She was singing. Naruto strained his ears to listen to her quiet song:

**Cry no more, sweet child**

**Cry no more today**

**I'll be here forever**

**I'll be here to stay**

**Cry no more, poor child**

**It will okay**

**I'll protect you, child**

**No harm will come your way**

**You're not my child**

**But my life shall be your shield**

**I'll be here, poor child**

**To scare away your fear**

**So much tears, kind child**

**Tears you should not spill**

**Weep no more, kind child**

**No sadness will come near**

**All alone, sad child**

**Kind hearted soul**

**Not alone poor child**

**Cruel people leave today**

**Cry no more, sweet child**

**Cry no more today**

**I'll be here forever**

**I'll be here to stay…' **

Naruto stopped crying a while ago but her song surprised him. She not only touched him, a feat no one would do, and now she was singing to him. He squirmed around in her arms trying to look at this mysterious person. The woman noted what she was doing and backed off slightly.

She had tanned caramel colored skin, almond shaped and gentle, yet fierce, golden eyes. Her ridiculously long black hair was in a high ponytail, framing her teardrop shaped face nicely. She had on a solid red dress that went to her knees and formed her curved body nicely, with black leggings, both of which matching beautifully with her skin color. The woman couldn't have been older than 17. She had the normal looks of a kunochi: a weapons pouch, ninja sandals, and a ninja head band wrapped around her waist. Two actually: one had the leaf of Kohana; the other had a snowflake, though the Kohana headband was almost completely covering the snowflake one.

Like any good boy and girl, Naruto immediately pulled away from the woman, slightly afraid, as she kneeled down to his height. She smiled gently and said "Hello Naruto-kun. My name is Luxuria Ivra. I know that hard to pronounce so you can call me Lust. That's what my name means. This village…they treat you wrong here don't that Naruto-kun?" Naruto was surprised at being called 'Naruto-kun' for the first time but shook his head. "No Lust-sama. I did something wrong. They're just punishing me" he said sheepishly. Suddenly Luxuria's eyes flashed a dangerous white before going gold again, when she saw the life getting scared out of Naruto. She sighed and said gently "Oh Naruto-kun. You've done nothing wrong. They have. You have…uniqueness to you that they fear. They think you're a threat, so they avoid you, shun you, ignore you. It's not your fault."

Naruto looked deeply into Luxuria's golden eyes, searching for a lie, hoping against hope she was lying. They couldn't have been so mean to him because they found an eight year old dangerous? He could tell she usually had closed features, but she was open to him and then he felt something for the first time. Rage: How dare they shun him? It wasn't him fault he was different! He didn't know it but the whiskers on his face where getting darker when Luxuria took his hand, scaring him again. "You want to come with me? To a nicer place, where they accept you?" she said, stroking his sunny hair. Naruto's sapphire blue eyes met Luxuria's golden ones. "Yes, Lust-sama, I would like that very much." Luxuria smiled and squatted down in front of him, her back to the curious boy. "Good. Get on my back. We have one more stop to make before I can take you to your new home. I'm going to get us another…outcast, like you were. But first, you don't have to call me Lust-sama. You can just call me Lust, Lust-neechan, or Lust-sensei" she said with a smirk. "Lust-sensei…?" Naruto asked, even more surprised as he crawled onto her back. Luxuria didn't answer but ran at full speed out of the village, as the sun went down, heading for a large village…hidden in the desert.

Tears poured from a small red head's greenish eyes as another wall of sand protected him from an explosion. His only family, besides his damned father, was now dead. Because he _chose_ to kill him, the boy's only family was now dead. The boy's small form shook as the sand disappeared again. "Why me?" he sobbed. "What did I do? I just want to help! To protect! What did I do?! I'm only 8 and half years old!" Suddenly a sound of someone jumping behind him forced the boy to whip around, waiting for the sand to spring up…but it didn't. If fact, it slid away and disappeared. '_Great. Now the sand is leaving me. Who are they?_' the boy thought with slight curiosity as he strained to see the two people through the gloom. One was obviously a child. He was wearing a baggy shirt with a Kohana leaf on it, and baggy shorts. His spiky blond hair and shining blue eyes glinted in thinning sunlight as he got off the other person's back. Next to him was a beautiful, exotic looking, kunochi. What she had on really didn't interest him but the two headbands around her waist did. They were a Kohana headband and a strange, snowflake one that he had never seen before.

The boy immediately tensed but then the woman's golden eyes caught his. There was gentleness in them that he had never seen before. A type of sympathetic understanding that he had never been shown before.

The blond boy tugged at the kunochi's dress. "Hey Lust-neechan, is this the other outcast you told me about?" he asked, motioning toward the red headed boy. The kunochi nodded and kneeled down to the red head. "Yes, Naruto-kun, this is Gaara-kun of the Sand. Hello, Gaara-kun. My name is Luxuria Ivra…" she said but was cut off by the boy, Naruto, yelling. "Yeah, but that's hard to pronounce. You can call her Lust-neechan like me!" Luxuria laughed but turned back to Gaara. "They treat you bad here. Come with us Gaara-kun. Naruto and I will take care of you. We'll be your siblings" she said kindly. Gaara shook his head but took one step forward, her eyes looking so comforting to him. "N-no, miss. I already have siblings: Temari-neesan and Kankurou-niisan…" Luxuria's eyes softened even more. "Oh Gaara-kun…You know they fear you and only get close to you if they have to. But Naruto-kun can your brother, he understands how you feel, and I can be you big sister, I'll be your guy's guardian. Come with us. You'll be loved. I promise you" she said, surprised. For at the world 'loved' Gaara was standing next to Naruto, looking up at Luxuria curiously. "So where are we going?" Gaara asked. Luxuria laughed and squatted down again so Gaara and Naruto could squeeze onto her back. As she ran out of the Sand, she started singing.

'**Cry no more, sweet child**

**Cry no more today**

**I'll be here forever**

**I'll be here to stay….'**

**End of Chapter one**


	2. 8 years later

**Chapter 2: 8 Years Later**

Naruto and Gaara were asleep on Luxuria warm back as she ran. She was forced to hold their legs so they wouldn't fall off as she was hundreds of feet above the ground. But she was smiling knowing why they had fallen asleep so quickly. This was the first time they had someone watching over them. She smiled as she ran up a mountain, going towards her home. When she got to a cliff wall, careful not to drop her precious cargo, she used one hand to press against the walls, letting her chakra flow into it. Recognizing her chakra, the rock cliff moved away inward. A stairway was shown, going into the cliff itself and leading upwards. She walked in, carrying the boys again with both arms.

She walked up the stairs until she came out into the sun in front of her house. She sighed in relief. The house was more of a mansion but it was cozy. The outside was gray, blending in with the mountain but as she walked inside is was warm, with golden wooden floors, soft colored sliding walls and a soothing amber lighting. She walked though the halls, past her big master bedroom and went into another big room cut into 7 sections: on the far right and left were two large bedrooms, next to the bedrooms were lavish bathrooms, then came two mirror door closets and a big living room. All in one room for made for two people.

She went to the red and cream bedroom, laying Gaara on the silk sheets and covering him up with a big, soft, scarlet comforter. She went to the blue and silver bedroom, laying Naruto down on his own big bed, covering him up to his chin with a blue comforter. Walking back to the door Luxuria clapped her hands softly and said "Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki, sleep tight. For tomorrow, you will start calling me Lust-sensei and I will turn you two into the most powerful ninja of your time. Good night." She smiled and walked out of the room.

**8 Years Later **

**[- Everyone is in their Shippuuden outfits so I don't have to waste time explaining what they're wearing okay? Gaara's in his cloak thing and Naruto's back in black-**

Luxuria walked into her home, a scroll in her face. She stopped for a moment listening closely, before walking to the garden in the middle of the mansion, or a training ground as Gaara and Naruto used it. She sighed. So much for making her rose garden.

She walked out into the sharp sunlight of winter to see her two 'brothers' training with her specialized puppets. They were made so the fighter had to keep a constant flow of chakra flowing into them to keep them moving…and fighting. The puppet had the fighting skills of a skilled ANBU, depending on the power of the chakra. It was not only good for the taijutsu of the ninja the puppet was fighting but it let them endure the constant drain of chakra. As soon as the chakra flow stopped, so did the puppet.

Gaara was on the ground, getting his energy back, the puppet he was fighting face down on the ground and Naruto was still fighting his, both looking badly torn up. Luxuria smiled. '_His chakra, and Gaara's, has grown to the point they rarely need their inner demons' strength…unless they're fighting me that is. Yes, I remember Naruto almost went nine tailed on me when we sparred, silly brother of mine…_' she thought fondly before walked up to them.

"Hey Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun, you are now ninja more powerful that your past Kages with only two exceptions. Naruto, you're still weaker than the deceased Fourth Hokage and Gaara, you're still weaker than the Third Kazekage but don't worry. You won't have to fight them" Luxuria said trailing off. Being a genius ninja she often got off her train of thought. Naruto and Gaara glanced at each other and chuckled. "Lust-neechan!" yelled Naruto. "What were you saying?" finished Gaara.

Luxuria blinked, looking surprised. "Oh…um…" she looked around before finding the scroll still in her hand. "Read!" She thrust the scroll at Gaara, knowing he hated it when Naruto read aloud. Gaara took a breath and read:

**Ninja of the Snow**

**We know you are neutral and solitary but we need your help! The Village Hidden in the Leaves is going to be attacked by our enemy, Orochimaru. We are sending out our best teams but, not even our teams specialized in spy and finding things can't locate his hideout. And those who did have only come back as an arm or head. You are the greatest ninja of your time. It would help us a great deal if you came to our aid. The Sand is also trying to help but to no avail. Please. We will accommodate you and introduce you to your group that will travel with you**

**Please think about it**

**Yours truly, **

**Tsunade, the Sixth Hokage of Kohana**

Naruto and Gaara's mouths fell open. They knew they were from the Leaf and the Sand but they also know what happened to them there. Luxuria smiled. "It's your guys' choice. If you two decide to go, I must follow my brothers. But we must wear masks to cover our noses down. They might try to take you from me if they find out who you are. It's your choice..." she said calmly. Naruto and Gaara stared at each other before turning back to Luxuria. "We'll go. We want to show them, they shouldn't have turned their backs on us. We'll wear the masks" said the 'brothers' in unison. Luxuria smiled. Gold eyes met green-gray eyes and sapphire eyes.

"Good. Let's get packed shall we?"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Team Troubles and A Scar

**Chapter 4: Team Troubles and a scar**

Tsunade looked around sharply at the Chunin in front of her, fitting comfortably in her new bigger office. Her eyes went down to a sheet in front of her. "Okay, I'm just going to roll call to see if everyone is here. I'll say your name if I see you. Sasuke and Sakura…Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee…Ino and Shikamaru…Hinata, Kiba and Shino…Good. Okay so the only ones missing are Temari from Team 7 and Choji from Team 10. Okay, it's good. Now, where are the ninja from the snow? They said they'd come…Maybe they're late. Everyone, meet Kina Gent, she'll be on Sasuke's Team for the time being" she said with a stiff voice. A girl with short, practical purple hair and dark violet eyes, pale skin, sat down beside Sakura.

The teams were sitting down together at one end of the room and all of them practically fell out of their chairs when the apparently open door closed. As quiet as a leaf touching the ground, three ninja had entered the room, all masked. One had sunny yellow hair and eyes like the clearest oceans. Another ninja had blood red hair and gray-green eyes and a gourd on his back. Between the two, a good 3 inches shorter than the tall men, was a kunochi. She had long dark hair in a high ponytail, golden eyes any girl would feel envious of and a perfect body. All of them had a mask covering from their noses down. Their Snow headbands were tied tightly to their foreheads. Ino and Sakura scowled at the kunochi jealously.

The beautiful female Snow ninja stepped forward and bowed, setting her apart from her stiff companions. "Hello. You must be Tsunade-chan; I'm Luxuria-chan. Nice to me-"The woman was cut off when Sakura yelled "Do. Not talk to Master Tsunade that way! You are not on formal terms with her!" Luxuria's flashed dangerously, her dark hair tinting silver, and the two other ninja she came with, took a step forward. Everyone but Hinata, Tenten and Neji jumped to their feet, prepared for a fight but there was no point. The two ninja just grabbed Luxuria's shoulders and stood close behind her, letting her know of their presence.

Immediately her hair lost its silver and she smiled sweetly, as the Kohana ninja slowly sat back down. "I'm sorry, Pinky. Tsunade-sama" Luxuria corrected herself, clearly egging Sakura on. "Anyways, my name is Luxuria. These two ninja are… um…" She looked back at the two ninja. An eyebrow rose. The men glanced at each other and nodded. Luxuria pouted, and whined "So what was the point of wearing masks in the first place?" she sighed and pulled down her mask. "Where was I?" she asked as her companions pulled off their own masks. "These are my brothers: Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf and Gaara Sabaku of the Sand." Everyone and I mean EVERYONE fell out of their chairs as the masks got pulled off.

Naruto's face, now sharper with age, was angelic. His jaw was defined and sharp; his eyes were gems of sapphire against caramel skin. His whiskers were darker against his skin and his fangs pricked at his bottom lip. His wild hair looked soft and long. Gaara was just as beautiful. His face looked like it was carved by the best artists in the world. His features were mysterious yet soft and flowing, as if the artist wanted him to last forever. His eyes were no longer dull, like they used to be, but bright with life. His skin looked like sand during dusk. But there was something about their eyes that the ninja hadn't remembered before. Though they were shining and bright they were hidden. Like closed and locked books…but Rookie 9 and Team Gia mouths were still open. Hinata's pale eyes were locked on Naruto taking him in, as was Sakura. While Kina and was staring at Gaara. Shizune was helping Tsunade off the ground as she screamed "Naruto?! Naruto Uzumaki?! And…and Gaara?!"

Naruto shrugged. "That's our names last I checked." He and Gaara sat down on seats as far away from the others as possible, leaving a seat between them for Luxuria. When she sat down, they each grabbed her hand and held it firmly; as if afraid she'd disappear. Sakura felt a flash of envy. '_She gets hot Naruto, drop-dead gorgeous Gaara and she beautiful. Damn her. I'll take both of them away from her and then take Sasuke. Sounds like a challenge'_ she thought. Tsunade blinked and went on.

"Um…anyways, not all of you are going. We only need those with certain skills, I'm sorry. Okay so the ninja who are going are: Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara. The kunochi are: Luxuria Ivra, Kina Gent, Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka. Now we know Orochimaru is in the Sound so it's very dangerous. So we've made a storage room filled with things you can go as. We have everything from a Sound woman's outfit to a Sound ANBU. We've also prepared your bags, except for yours Snow ninja seeing as you already have them. Your bags are also in the room. Set off as soon as possible. That is all. Shizune will show you to the room. Remember your mission: Discover Orochimaru's plans and come back. Don't try to fight him. Now get out of my office" said Tsunade, laying her head on her desk tiredly.

Shizune stood up and walked out of the office while the other's followed. Luxuria's group came last so she could talk quietly to her brothers. "Naruto and Gaara: I know you've been solitary and I know it's hard. But try to get along with these Kohana people. Please. You're going to be working with them. And don't say you're afraid they won't like you because they will. Now, you two, be careful. I'm not sure I like the way that pink-haired girl was looking at you."

They entered the room and it looked like a department store. There was everything from wedding dresses to peasant's clothes. By the time they were done: Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were ANBU. Luxuria, Hinata and Ino were Kunochi. Rock Lee, Gaara and Shino were ninja. Shikamaru, Kina, Sakura were normal citizens and Tenten was a merchants daughter.

When it was time to go, Naruto and Gaara bee-lined to Luxuria, who sighed, and followed Tsunade outside to the gates of Kohana. Tsunade put her hands up for silence and said "Okay, before you go: When you get to the Sound, you must split up into groups of three. Luxuria, since you are the most skilled of them all, you are the leader until then. I suggest you get a…deputy if you will, from Kohana if they decide to reject your control. Now, get out of my village, right this instant!" The ninja nodded and disappeared, running at full speed out of the village.

With all 14 ninja running in a line, Luxuria could shout order to them. "Okay, so you heard her. I'm the leader. She also said I should get a 2nd in command. Unfortunately, it can't be Naruto-kun or Gaara-kun, so I'll have to choose one of you. Another unfortunate, it has to be a male, otherwise it would be Tenten!" When the weapons' mistress of Kohana looked confused Luxuria called "She sent me a scroll talking about all of your traits, so I know pretty much everything about you. Tenten, you're the fairest, strongest willed girl but it can't be you. So, Neji Hyuuga will be second in command. Why? Because Neji is the oldest, and hopefully, most mature, now, we're out of Kohana so there will probably be enemies. We'll stop in about 3 hours so I can make the teams. That's all!"

After 3 hours and half hour of running, Luxuria stopped in a clearing, and everybody but her, Naruto, Gaara and Lee fell to the ground panting. "I…I thought you said…only…3 hours….of running…that was…longer…" gasped Ino. Luxuria raised an eyebrow at her and waved her hand at Naruto. He nodded. "Training as a ninja, you must always be ready to use up more energy than thought. That's one of the lessons we learned as a snow ninja. Always keep some energy left. You guys, obviously, weren't taught the same things we were…" said Naruto in a disapproving voice but he gave Rock Lee an approving nod.

Tenten, Sakura, Neji and Sasuke's faces harden and they jumped to their feet stiffly. Hinata and Ino slowly followed. Gaara and Naruto smirked at each other and looked at Luxuria. "Lust-neechan, you said you were going to put the teams together?" asked Gaara. Luxuria looked up and nodded. "Oh yes. Okay, everyone sit down. Now, off the paperwork I read about you guys, and what I know about Gaara and Naruto-kun, that's how I'll place the teams but there are 14 of us so one team will have more than three. Before I do though there are two rules. One, protect your teammates with your lives. If they die, it's on your head. Two, work together. Even if you don't like each other, if you screw up rule two, you'll more than likely screw up rule one too. Now, the teams:

Team one: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and me, Luxuria Ivra" she paused when Naruto and Gaara looked ready to protest but they stopped when she glared at them. "Team two: Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten…" Naruto and Gaara tried to protest again but they were stopped. "Team three: Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanaka. Team four: Gaara, Kina Gent, and Neji Hyuuga. Now, I'll explain so quiet down brothers…"

Team one are together because Sasuke and Sakura are close, being on the same team and are good a genjutsu. Team two is together because they excel in fighting. Now, Hinata, I know you're not the best fighter in the world but you do have Byakugan which will allow you to see the enemies. Team three because you are the smartest. The strategists and Ino you can be both a distraction and a fighter. Team four because you pretty much level each other out. Gaara is the best at fighting, Neji is the smartest, and Kina is a mean genjutsu user. So everyone is square. You're all going to be depending on each other so get in your groups and get to know each other." When nobody moved, Luxuria glanced at Neji and scowled. "Now!" he ordered. Everyone got in their groups

"Okay, I want you names, age, specialty and what you like and what ticks you off. Now, who wants to go first?" Naruto said. Tenten immediately scowled, not liking being ordered around by someone who was younger than her and said "Why don't you go first? We all know each other to some limits but not you." Naruto actually smiled lightly at Tenten, liking how she stood up to him. Not many people would do that. With a chuckle he said "Cool; I'm Naruto Uzumaki, 18, my specialty is Shadow Clone Jutsu, and I like ramen, my special people and my siblings. I dislike people who hurt my special people, snobs and being hungry. You go next Bushy Brows." Hinata and Tenten, who had slim, trimmed eyebrows glanced at Rock Lee who looked overjoyed. "Me, really?! Yosh! My name is Rock Lee, I am of the age of 19 and my specialty is Taijutsu! I dislike nothing!! I like strong fighters, youthfulness and you, Naruto Uzumaki!!" he yelled. Hinata looked like a frightened rabbit, Naruto looked surprised and Tenten looked slightly annoyed. "Why must you feel the need to scream, Lee?" she asked with a sigh. Lee smiled big at the other teams, whom were looking at him with weird eyes. "Tenten, youthful flower of my and Neji's team, you should go next! Yosh!" Tenten sighed slightly, but her eyes were fond as she looked at Lee. "Fine, Lee; I'm Tenten, 19, my specialty is weaponry, I like my teammates, weapons and astrology. I dislike wind users, dull weapons and mean idiots. Hey, Hinata-chan, you talk now, okay?" she told the other girl softly. Naruto noted how gentle everyone was being to her and rolled his eyes. '_Great. I have a weakling on my team. She'll hold us back for sure_' he thought, annoyed. When he looked back at his team, who had clearly seen him roll his eyes, Lee was holding Tenten back from slapping him and Hinata looked back at him stonily, her milky lavender eyes cold. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I'm 18, and my specialty is Byakugan. I like flowers, rivers and confident people. I dislike grudges, jerks and show-offs" she growled lowly, looking away. Naruto blinked, surprised. '_Wow. The shy girl has a temper. Hm…maybe she won't hold us back…too badly_.' He smiled and stood up. "Okay guys, and gals, lets train, yes?" he asked softly. Hinata frowned at him with a distrusting look, Tenten mimicking her, but Lee jumped up and took the girls' arms pulling them away. "Yosh let us go! I shall show you my tremendous taijutsu skills!!"

Gaara stayed standing as he looked at his teammates. In a bored voice he said "Okay, truthfully, I don't care about you guys but I do care about Lust-neechan and Naruto-kun. So if you two screw up, they might get hurt. Thus, I need to know your names, weaknesses and strengths. Is that too hard? I'll go first. My name is Gaara of the Sand; my weakness is if the enemy is too strong and I'm forced to use my sand shield, it takes up a lot of chakra. My strength is that my sand protects me, and whoever I want it too, from enemies, without me having to do anything. You girl, you go next." Kina bit her lip to hold back a yell and said tensely "My name is Kina Gent. My weakness is my temper and my strength is genjutsu…" Gaara raised an eyebrow [-Yes, I know he doesn't have eyebrows but 'Gaara rose that flab of skin over his eyes' sounds gross - and Kina's sharpness but his eyes moved onto Neji. "I'm Neji Hyuuga. My weakness is…um…Lee and Tenten I guess. My strength is my Byakugan" he said, curiously looking at Kina's purple eyes to Gaara's green gray ones. Gaara nodded and walked in the opposite direction Naruto had gone. "Hn, well, lets test out those strengths and weakness shall we?" he said coolly. '_This should be fun, with a girl with a temper and a boy with Byakugan. Interesting'_ Gaara thought with a half-smirk.

Shikamaru stared quietly at Ino and Shino. Shino stared quietly at Ino and Shikamaru. Ino stared quietly at Shino and Shikamaru until finally "Okay, you know what? I'm Ino Yamanaka, I use Mind Transfer Jutsu. Shikamaru, you go, now!" she ordered. Shikamaru sweat dropped as 3 words flew through his mind…_'Just like mother_' "I'm Shikamaru Nara, I use Shadow Possession Jutsu, and you are…?" Shino smirked slightly as he thought '_They love each other…_' but he said "I'm Shino Aburame, I use my destruction bugs to fight." Shikamaru nodded "Good. Now that that's settled, let's take a nap." He lay back and closed his eyes. Shino watched curiously as Ino kicked him in the ribs screaming.

"…And that's how I got that scar on my arm. Any questions?" Luxuria asked with a small smile as she finished her story. Sakura looked ready to throw up and Sasuke looked like a little boy in an interesting movie. "None? Good, now Sasuke, you have Sharingan correct? And you, Sakura, have been trained by Tsunade so we're set. Now, any extra information? None? Good, let's go on ahead." She stood up thinking. '_Okay, so there are a few problems with this team: Sakura has a grudge for me, likes Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto. Sasuke loves Sakura but knows she would drop him like a piece of trash. I'll have to get Sakura to notice Sasuke as more than a boy toy and I'll have to get Sasuke to see that she can change. Then there's that Hinata girl. I saw the way she looked at Naruto. Have to get her confident too. Luxuria, you have a problem ahead of you._'


	4. Hinata got her groove back

**Hinata gets her groove back****  
**

**This is the Kyuubi/ Shukaku talking**

_**This is Naruto/ Gaara talking to their demons**_

This is regular talking

_This is the character thinking_

**[- This is me talking -**

Naruto's eyes bulged as he dodged another kick to the head. Lee looked like he was ready to knock Naruto's head off. A laugh found its way out of the blonde boy's throat as he blocked a third kick and aimed a punch at Rock Lee's stomach, suddenly, something growled deep within him.

**Oi, pup! Someone's coming. And it's not one of your allies, either. There seem to be several of them…**

Naruto put up a hand to stop Lee form attacking him and went to the Kyuubi's cage.

"_**What's up, fox? What's going on?**_**"** he asked the huge red fox in front of him.

**I just told you, you silly pup. Enemies are coming. From the direction of the chakra, they're heading for the girls on your team.**

Naruto stiffened the face of a pale girl with milky lavender eyes and a sharp tongue flashed into his head unexpectedly. He looked back where he had left the girls to spar and gasped. While they were fighting, they had unconsciously moved out of vision distance from Naruto and Lee. Rock Lee seemed to note that too and he looked slightly wary. "Lee, someone's going after the girls. Come on!" he yelled, shutting the fox out as he usually did and running to where he last saw them, Lee at his heels. In the depths of Naruto's body the Kyuubi chuckled.

**My, my, my…Looks like little Naruto has his first precious person. **The fox stopped chuckling and frowned, sighing. **…So much like his father…I hope you're proud of him, Minato…**

Naruto tore through the trees, an unexpected panic to him. '_I remember my and Gaara's bedroom…That big blue bed, those wonderful bathrooms, Gaara's hair in the mornings. Things were so much simpler then…_' he thought warily. He froze in mid-step when he heard a scream and instinctively, his whisker marks got darker and the outsides of his eyes turned purple as red and blue mixed. Once again, that pale face flashed through his mind and he ran again, having to use some more power to catch up with Lee. When he did, Lee was standing on a small ledge staring down at the smaller valley below. Naruto joined him at his side and also froze, looking down at the valley. "Wow…"

Down in the valley, standing back-to-back, both looking beat up but with fierceness in their eyes any lioness would approve of, Hinata and Tenten stood. Surrounding the girls where about 12 ninja in black, some bending to help their bleeding and wounded comrades, that the girls clearly had their fun with, others looking ready to attack. Hinata, the look of a threatened tigress on her face, had a cut just above her eyebrow and her left arm was hanging limply at her side. Tenten, with the face of an outraged cat, had a cut on her jaw and cheekbone.

The ninja attacked and Naruto and Lee tensed but there was no need. Tenten opened her scroll and in a poof of smoke, two ninja had a spear in their hearts, one in his temple. Hinata was using her Gentle Fist, was beating the hell out of the ninja. "Holy hell…" Naruto whispered. Lee just blinked and started yelling "Go Ten-chan!! Fight with the power of Youth! Make Guy-sensei proud of his youthful flower! Pretend these Ninja are Neji-sama!" The ninja around Tenten seemed to fall faster as Lee switched his cheers to Hinata. "Go Hina-chan! Beat those ninja to a pulp! Your father and sister probably sent them to prove your weak! But you're not! Fight like a flaming flower of youth, like Ten-chan! Pretend they're you sister and you father!!" Hinata flashed with immense chakra and all the ninja around her flew back. Naruto glanced at Lee, surprised. "You sure know how to make someone strong…" Rock Lee just shook his head and looked fondly down at the girls, though a different, golden eyed one was in his head. "No, these girls were always powerful. They just needed something to trigger that power." Naruto looked back at the girls. Although Tenten was easily more impressive, it was the small girl that impressed him the most. Another chuckle rumbled from inside Naruto.

**Heh. He likes her…**

Though he'd never admit it, Gaara was having a good time. He, Neji, and Kina were all having a triple spar, all trying to get the others to fall. Something was nagging at his mind but he ignored it, trying to dodge Neji's hand and Kina's genjutsu while attacking both his teammates. Finally an immense surge of pain rocketed through his body, making him shake on his feet. Neji and Kina looked up, worried. Kina's eyes glowed with chakra, making them her genjutsu points, while Neji was in mid-attack of her belly. Gaara groaned and closed his eyes, going to the place his demon was sealed.

"_**What you damned demon?!"**_he roared at it, pissed at feeling pain

**Silly kit…Can you not sense the enemy ninja surrounding us? Naruto-baka and his team are already fighting some of them. Now it's your turn. **

_**Enemies? I can't sense any enemies…**_

**Of course you can't. You're just as stupid as your brother. Trust me and get them! They're attacking now. Neji is barely holding his own!**

_**Why is Neji fighting alone?**_

**Because you're talking to me and Kina isn't a taijutsu user nor is she great at ninjutsu! Now go help them!!**

The slightly tanned face surrounded by a wild mass of purple hair flew into his head as he thought of Kina.

_**Damn! Thanks you damned raccoon thing!!**_

The Shukaku smirked. **Hey Kyuubi! Gaara got himself a precious person too. Heh…Good luck, kid.**

Gaara was taken back to the real world and held back a gasp. Neji and his sand were the only things keeping Gaara and Kina alive. Neji was fighting wildly, like a cornered fox, ripping and beating at the attacking ninja. His hair came out of its band and was flying freely around him. **[- Fan girls: -squeal- Neji-kun!! Marry me!! Me: STFU and read the damn story!! -** While Neji was talking on about 6 ninja, poor Kina was taking down only 2. Gaara blinked once and threw his hand forward, angrily. His sand shot at 4 unsuspecting ninja, trying to get behind Kina, and trapped their entire bodies in the sand. Still angry he roared "Sand Coffin!!" There was a crack, several scream and bloodied sand made it way back to Gaara, the bodies nowhere in sight. Kina nodded her thanks to Gaara but gasped. Gaara turned around just in time to see a ninja jump at Neji's heart, as he was being held down by several other ninja. Gaara's eyes flashed black and gold and all the ninja fell dead to the ground. Panting he growled "No one…messes with my team…." Neji and Kina just stared with awed eyes at Gaara then, Neji being smarter than Kina, looked slightly frightened. "Wait, if ninja were attacking us, that means…oh no…Tenten!" Neji looked ready to find his teammate but Gaara stopped him with a smirk. "What about Rock Lee? Aren't you worried about him?" he asked that smirk plastered onto his face. Neji blushed slightly and looked away. "Um…she's probably okay…"

"Get out of him Ino…NOW!!" Shino yelled, his bugs attacking the ninja just as Ino released her jutsu. The last ninja fell to the ground as the bugs poisoned and killed them. Shino looked at Shikamaru and Ino in surprise. The three of them were really a good team. Shikamaru would posses them while, Ino took control of their minds and Shino killed them. He smiled. "Good. We were really good…" His smile grew bigger. While Ino was fixing herself up, wiping the blood off her forehead, Shikamaru was taking his black eyes off her. And when Shikamaru looked away to talk to Shino, Ino's blue eyes were locked on him. Shino smirked under his coat and picked up two bugs, a black and pink one and a blue and black one and he whispered "You two. Go to Shikamaru and Ino and stay. Show them why you are called Love Bugs…" He chuckled softly as the pink one landed on Shikamaru's neck and the blue on Ino's neck. As soon as they landed, Shikamaru and Ino made eye contact, and quickly looked away blushing. Shino had to hold back a laugh.

Luxuria pouted and put her hands on her hips. Sasuke, on the right of her, and Sakura on the left, too looked disappointed. "Well that wasn't very fun, was it? I was hoping I'd get a challenge" Luxuria sighed and picked up her bag, stepping over the dead ninja. "Come on, you two. We're to go ahead and look around." Sasuke and Sakura blinked and ran to catch up wit her. "Lust-san, you must teach me that move...um…what was it called? Healing Heart Breaker! That looked so awesome! You said it tore up the heart from the inside right? I'd love that!" Sakura talked eagerly, like an excited child. Sasuke shook his head. "No! Teach me that Shadow Head jutsu! It stabbed the brain into nothing right? That would be awesome!" Luxuria smiled sadly and looked ahead. "No. You should not take joy in taking another's life. And for those jutsu you need…something you two will never have…" she smiled big and hit them both. "But your moves were cool too. Sharingan and using healing as a weapon. I've never seen that before!" Her teammates smiled at her and started talking fast about their separate moves.

**You can't get rid of me yet, Luxuria…not until you find someone who truly loves you. And I don't mean your brothers…**

**Okay readers, thanks for the review and favorites and everything. Yes, I know Yondaime's name is Minato, sorry for the mistake.**

**Blackiecatty **


	5. Alliances

As the teams ran into the Sound, at the places planned, a man stood high above the gates. He watched with an annoyed frown on his chalk white face as the teenagers ran into his village. Flicking his long black hair back, he called to a white haired speckled man. "Kabuto…we have some unwanted visitors. See that they are dealt with. Except…if there are any females in the group, bring them to me. I love the face of a woman right before she is killed. It's absolutely…gorgeous." The man, Kabuto, nodded and bowed. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru…" A few minutes later, black blurs were seen running at the separate teams.

Hinata froze. She was walking beside Rock Lee and the two were pretending to be on the same team but something stopped her. Walking a few feet in front of them was Tenten, doing a very good job of 'not noticing' Hinata and Lee were behind her. Naruto was somewhere in the shadows, watching his team. Even with all her powerful friends around her, something frightened her. Like the feeling right before a nasty storm, everything was quiet and calm. Tenten and Lee seemed to feel the same and stopped, causing a little girl to bump into Rock Lee. Suddenly, out of the quiet, there was a whirring sound, slowly getting louder. Something was flying though the air.

Lee was the first to move, jumping to protect the girl with his body as hundreds of kunai and shuriken flew from sky onto them. Whoever was throwing them clearly didn't care about the villagers, for Hinata had to tackle two children before they saw their mothers get hit. She looked up and saw that Naruto had pushed the women out of the way, getting several kunai in his back as payment. She stiffed when she saw him groan and fall to his hands and knees, still protecting the mothers. Tenten growled in immense anger as Lee spit out some blood, also getting kunai in the back that would have killed the little girl he was protecting. But other than being attacked by hidden ninja, something was still wrong.

Hinata froze again when she realized what, forgetting about the quivering children hiding close to her body. Though she and Tenten were formidable opponents, Naruto and Rock Lee were the obvious muscle of the group; now that they were hurt…Hinata pushed the children away from her and called to Tenten, just in time for several ninja to jump in a circle around her. Immediately Byakugan was activated and Gentle Fist was taking its toll on her enemies but, she was a small girl and could only take so many at once until one got past her defenses. She felt someone behind her and whipped around just to see a fist making its way to her head. As she crumpled to the ground she saw three things: one, Tenten being dragged away kicking and screaming. Two, Rock Lee fighting for his life as blood dripped down his mouth; and three, Naruto fighting his opponents mercilessly, screaming her name. Then soft, warm darkness wrapped itself around her.

Tenten watched with helpless eyes as Hinata fell unconscious and was taken away. She fought against her enemies as best as she could, which was fairly well looking at the dead ninja on the ground, but her specialty was long range, not close. So the weapon's mistress watched helplessly as her green-clad teammate was hit in the head with the butt of a kunai and fell to the ground, dead for all she knew; and Naruto, brave Naruto, screamed in rage and pain as 8 weapons, from kunai to short spears, entered his back, and he also fell to the floor. The last thing she remembered before joining Hinata in the warm darkness was how Neji would be disappointed in her. A tear fell from Tenten's face as she was carried away.

Sasuke ran at full speed to where he last felt Naruto's chakra. "Naruto! Naruto!! Naruto where are you?! Naruto, help! I need your help! Naruto–"He was cut off from smashing face first into Neji's chest. He stumbled backwards and saw Gaara was standing beside Neji both having a worried look on their faces. All at once they yelled "Where's Naruto?!" Then they yelled "Where's Luxuria!?" "Where's Sakura?" "Where's Kina?!" in a unison then, once again "You don't know where she is?!" Shikamaru fell face first to the ground in front of the men and screeched "Damn it, Shino! Watch where you tell those damn bugs to land!! Sasuke!! Ino's been kidnapped!" He said this all in one breath, causing his face to change color. The men stared at each other and ran at unnatural speeds to where Naruto was last sensed. **[- Any children turn a blind eye. A bunch of teenage boys are about to lose their tempers-**

Naruto blinked drowsily as milky eyes blurred into his view. "Oh hi, Hinata…I thought the bad guys took you away…" he said dully. Hinata's eyes went big with fear and worry. "You mean…the enemies…they took away Hinata and…and Tenten…?" Naruto jumped up. The masculine voice wasn't Hinata's. He looked around him. The boys were all sitting around him, looking beyond frightened. A small part of his brain noted how tenderly Neji said Tenten's name, as if it would break. "They took the girls, didn't they…?" The boys nodded calmly for a moment before yelling "Fuck!!" Neji yelled "What the hell are we doing waiting here? If they touch Tenten, I'll kill them all!!" "Hell yes! I'll kill them all anyways, for touching Sakura!!" screamed Sasuke. "No one touches Hinata unless they're ready to die…" said Naruto lowly. "I'll beat the shit out of them if Kina has one amethyst hair out of place" hissed Gaara. Shikamaru was biting his lip to hold back all the curses his mother taught him. Rock Lee nodded and also called "I shall fight for our beautiful princesses!" Everyone stared at Lee. That's exactly what the girls were. Princess: a brunette brown eyed weapons mistress, a golden eyed black hair genius, a navy haired white eyed girl, a pink-haired healing master, and a beautiful blonde.

Tenten strained against her chains. She and the other girls were chained to the wall, to the point their feet weren't touching the ground. Their feet each had one chain, their wrists had another and the last was bruising their necks, in the order of: Sakura, Luxuria, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Kina.

The thing about Tenten was, having no family, she was often teased. Whipped by those who found her existence, she was even called a dog. By using her weapons, she was no longer a 'dog'. Now she was being chained like the _one_ thing she fought not to be? Oh…hell…no.

She pulled against her chains against, wincing as hot blood slid down her throat. Beside her, poor Hinata was unconscious, her long navy hair covering her pale face. Ever since the day she had first met Hinata, Tenten felt an immediate protection for the shy girl. Her family was always so cruel to her, believing she was weak. But Tenten always knew better. She did! So did Neji. Hinata's cousin taught her when her family quit; he believed in her when no one else would, he came in for the young Hyuuga when everyone else left. That's why Tenten fell for him…

Yes, Tenten was in love with Neji, she always was. But she still disliked him, and found him as a cocky rival. He was the other reason, besides Hinata, that she fought against the chains. It was her turn to be the princess in shining armor; her turn to survive a fight without needing Lee, Guy or Neji. And damn it all if she wasn't going to use it.

Tenten strained against her chains again, chakra flaring sharply around her. She was trying to use her weapons, but her scroll was pinned closed between her back and the wall, pushing painfully into her back. The heavy pages flapped feebly, trying to open. Finally she stopped being quiet and screamed "Damn it!!" Hinata, jerked forward being forced awake and gagged, her collar biting painfully into her neck and the poor girl had to cough for a moment before being able to breathe again. Ino was already awake, as was Luxuria and Kina, so only Sakura had to go through the same thing as Hinata. [-Sorry readers; I don't like Sakura - Laughing was heard outside their cell and Tenten roared "Shut the fuck up you cowards!! Let me down from here, get your asses in here, then we'll see who'll be laughing!!"

The laughing quieted and Luxuria looked to her left, at Sakura and smiled. "Oh yes. I like that girl." The door opened and in walked three people: Orochimaru, Kabuto and a strange man in an Akatsuki cloak, his hat covering his face. Kabuto immediately went for Sakura, the only woman he knew, and started taunting her quietly while Orochimaru and the Akatsuki man started talking, loud enough for everyone to hear. "What is this, _snake_? I am not on good terms with you and you show me a bunch of Kohana…women for a bribe. Not good enough. Good bye." Said the man, turning to walk out the door. "No, look! These women are the strongest kunoichi of their village. Sakura Haruno, the ninja trained by Tsunade thought to have surpassed her. Ino Yamanaka has the Mind Transfer Jutsu, powerful more so than her own father. Kina Gents is the greatest genjutsu user of her time. Tenten, Kohana's very own weapons mistress and taught under Might Guy. Hinata Hyuuga, the beauty and one of the great strengths in the famous Hyuuga clan, lower than only her cousin, Neji. And last, Luxuria Ivra greatest ninja of her time…period" said Orochimaru, looking very proud of himself. The Akatsuki man looked unimpressed until Luxuria's name came up. He looked up and stared with sharp blue eyes at Luxuria, who had been staring at him since she heard his voice.

The man tore his eyes from Luxuria's and looked at Orochimaru. "Speak with your prisoners. I shall watch…" he said calmly. Luxuria face was a mix between anger and betrayal as Orochimaru went to taunt the prisoners. While Kabuto and Orochimaru were busy, the Akatsuki man strode up to Luxuria. In a quiet voice he whispered "Lust?" Luxuria looked away, stiffly. "I knew you betrayed him. Since the day you feigned your death I knew it…" she said icily. "I did not betray him!" yelled the man so loudly, everyone looked at him. His glare made them look away as Luxuria chuckled. "Then what do you call it? They were treating him horrible! They would have killed him!" she growled. The man looked disgusted and appalled. "But…I told them not to…" Luxuria rolled her eyes. "Yeah well you weren't around to stop them were you?" The man sighed. "No I was not. But you kept him safe. You made him strong. And for that I am in your debt. Does he know what I do now?" Luxuria shook her, not wanting to say anything. "Good…Let him know I love him…" he said quietly. "Orochimaru! Enough! I am done. I shall leave and talk to Akatsuki. See if we have an agreement. Show me the way out!" Orochimaru nodded and he and Kabuto led the way out. The man followed them but before he left, her paused in the doorway. "I do love my son, Luxuria. I do…" he said leaving.

Luxuria roared something illegible and strained against her chains for a moment before relaxing. Ino and Sakura paused, trying to wipe the tears from their faces as Kina, Hinata and Tenten looked disgusted and angry. "Who was that Lust-san?" asked Hinata, curiosity winning over anger. "That, my friends, was Minato Kimakaze. The father of Naruto Uzumaki…"

Okay Readers, I love you for the favorites and etc. but please review. I dunno what you think when you don't review. The next chapter is my definite fave

_**Blackiecatty**_


	6. The Beginning

Chapter 6: The Beginning

Men, in the working outfits of one working under Orochimaru walked briskly towards jails. All of their faces and bodies were covered, even their hair. All of the sudden, the one walking in front sneezed, quite loudly. The workers who were following him stared at him with angry eyes while several other men chuckled and went back to work. One of the workers following the man who sneezed hit him hard in the head. "You, idiot! Why didn't you hold it in? You could have blown our cover!" he whispered loudly, his onyx eyes sharp. One worker, on the other side of them glared at them with angry greenish eyes. "Enough! Let's go! We have to find someone dense enough to give us directions" he growled. The worker who was hit rolled his sapphire blue eyes. "It wasn't my fault! Someone said my name! Fine, let's go. How much farther?" he asked a quieter man with a pineapple like hairdo. The man just silently pointed forward. "Yosh! Let's do this!" cheered one 'worker'

The men walked down the underground hallways until they got to a huge dome room. The room had three tunnels leading into darkness. As the workers ran into the room, they froze when they met six smirking, powerful looking men. The workers just stared at the men, curious about why these ninja would stop the innocent, six workers. The men smiled at the confused looks and one said "You are intruders." Another one said "All workers know not to come into this room without Master Orochimaru or his permission." "So you must be spies" finished a third man. "We are Go, Sho, No, Lo, Bo and Larry" said Larry, introducing the men. "We are the guardians of this room…and you are no workers" said Go.

The workers stared at the men for another moment and smiled at each other. "Well my friend, looks like the jig is up" the sapphire eyed one said. "Yes. We were discovered and after we were so careful" said the white eyed one with a touch of a pout. "Yeah, seriously; took me a long time to get these outfits" sighed the pineapple haired one. "No, you got some. But they were drenched in blood" said the green eyed worker. "Yosh! Shall we get out of these uniforms? I do not like the fact this thing covers my jumpsuit!" said another. "I agree with him. I can't fight in this. Let's show him that we're not real workers" said the last, onyx eyed one. The men, not the worker grumbled at being ignored but waited for the 'workers' to finish.

The blue eyed worker pulled off his overalls and shirt to show he was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit. When the mask came off, tanned skin, whiskers, fangs and his sapphire eyes were shown. "Hi there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he smiled a foxy smile. Beside him, the other man had taken his mask and uniform off. Blood red hair, pale tan skin, bored looking face and sharp, dangerous eyes came into view. "I'm Gaara Sabaku" he said with a calculating look. Another man had taken off his uniform to show he had on a spandex green uniform, a bowl like hair cut, large eyes brows and big excited eyes. "Yosh! And I am Rock Lee!" he practically yelled. The third man without his mask had long soft looking brown hair, pale skin and white lavender eyes. "I'm Neji Hyuuga. Pleasure." The fourth man took of his mask to show black hair, pale skin and onyx eyes glaring at Neji. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and Neji. Here took my greeting." The last man only bothered to take off his mask to show black hair in a pineapple like ponytail, pale tan skin and bored and calculating eye. "And last, I'm Shikamaru Nara. Now we're kind of in a hurry so if you would…I don't know…move so we can get moving? We really have to go" he said.

Larry and the other men chuckled. "Sorry. No can do. But if you beat us, we'll tell you which tunnel they're in" he said with a smile. Larry and co. crouched, ready to fight. Naruto and his team were way ahead of them. Neji had his Byakugan activated, Shikamaru had his hands in a thinking posture, Lee was in his usual confident stance, Sasuke had his Sharingan up and ready but Naruto and Gaara defiantly look the scariest. Gaara's eyes were black with a gold slit as sand began to pour around him. Naruto's eyes were red with a black slit as red chakra surged around him, his fangs growing sharper and longer, and his whiskers darker. The men, including Lee, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru, all looked wary of Naruto and Gaara. "No, you see, if we win. You lose…and if you lose, you die" hissed Naruto. The men chuckled and looked at each other. "Sounds like fun. Let's do this!" Naruto and his team charged at Larry and his team in a big _crash_.

Luxuria was jerked out of her explanation by a huge crash. Immediately her eyes went large and she smiled big at the girls. "Well, girlies, looks like we got ourselves as rescue party…" she said coyly. The girls started laughed with relief as several, clearly drunk men entered their cells. The girls stopped laughing as the men's eyes found them. "'Ello girls…" the first one slurred, stumbling towards Luxuria. There were four more men behind him. One drunken man dragged himself towards Hinata, pulled up her shirt slightly and rested his hand on her belly. "Oh…so soft and warm…" he whispered saucily. Now before I go on, I must make the point: Hinata Hyuuga is not a screamer. Sure, she's been beaten, hospitalized, and even broke of few bones but she never screamed. Maybe in anger but not in pain or fear for, like I said, Hinata isn't a screamer. But when a drunken man touches you like that, it will push anyone to the limit, even non-screamer, Hinata. And that is what she did. Hinata screamed and she screamed loud.

That's when the men jerked forward and started, sloppily, undressing the girls, but not completely. By the time the girls actually had the power to push the men away, their hair was down and they were wearing nothing but their underclothes. The drunken men growled and stumbled to the girls, getting close enough to touch them before there was another huge crash and Naruto was thrown through the one stone wall and into another. He lay propped on the wall for a moment before opening his blue eyes and staring out through the hole. "You bastard, Go…" Then he noticed what was going on in the room and his face went blank. Everyone in the room was staring at him and he was staring back. You really couldn't blame him though, looking at the situations. His sister and teammates were near naked being touched by older, drunk men; so obviously, his mind would go blank for a moment. That is…until the moment passed.

Naruto's eyes flashed red and he stood up stiffly. A voice from outside the whole called to him but he ignored it. Instead he yelled "Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Neji!! Get your lazy bums in here!!" A few seconds later, the boys ran in the room, glaring at Naruto, their shirts ripped, their hair a mess, a few cuts here and there. "What Naruto? We're kind of busy" growled Neji. Naruto motioned towards the scene in front of them. The boys scanned the scene and their faces went blank too. Sasuke looked like a fish.

The girls blinked once and when they opened their eyes, the drunks were unconscious on the floor and their boys were walking out of the room. "Sorry girls. We'll get you down when we'd done with Go and his team. Tata for now" said Naruto with a small chuckle. The girls watched them walk out before Ino screamed "Oi!! You jerks, at least give us our clothes!!" There was another tiny chuckle along with Shikamaru's voice saying "Nah, I think I like you better like this…" All the girls growled curses besides Ino…who blushed.

Naruto sighed as he brushed back his bright blonde hair, and he stared with irate eyes at the Sound ninja in front of him. The longer he fought the more the fox took control. Not that the demon fox and Naruto were enemies, they could even call each other allies, but they did often fight for control of Naruto's body. You could tell the fox was fighting hard just by looking at Naruto's hair. When the tips turn pinkish, the fox was starting to get out. At this moment, the tips of Naruto's spiky hair was blood red and the red was slowly seeping down, making his hair turn a bright, yet rusty, orange color. Though his hair never turned completely red, it did turn a dark orange.

The demon container sighed again and crouched waiting for Go to attack. Surprisingly he was enjoying the fight. It was different; interesting. Usually he only fought Lust's dummies, which fell when he did; Gaara with whom he always tied with; and Lust, who he always, _always_, lost to. This Go person was interesting. He seemed to be a master of the fire jutsu. One might think Go would be better paired with Sasuke but Naruto was also trained highly in the way of fire, partially thanks to the fox. He smirked when Go also crouched. Even though they were enemies, he and Go silently and mutually agreed not to make this a fight to the death, though Naruto would proudly die at the hand of this skilled, red haired Sound ninja…that is…if it weren't for Hinata…He still had to get her back.

Gaara smiled as he and Lo spirited again. This sound ninja he was fight was a good opponent, almost a good as Naruto. Lo was skilled in air jutsu so it was tricky to use his sand against the orange haired sound ninja but that doesn't mean Gaara wouldn't try. He would have fun killing this man.

Neji and Sasuke were working together against Sho and No, two Sound ninja who excelled in earth and water. Neji, though he was better paired with No, fought Sho with his power of earth. Sasuke, craving a challenge, tested his fire jutsu against No's water jutsu. All four were having the times of their lives but the Leaf ninja had a promise to uphold. They swore they'd kill the men who touched Tenten and Sakura. They had to keep their promise.

Rock Lee cheered loudly and charged at Larry, kicking at his neck. The kick was blocked followed by a kick to Lee's ribs. That kick was also dodged. Larry was also laughing. Both were highly skilled masters of Taijutsu and both loved it. The smiled at each other once before jumping up in the air again in a blur of kicks and punches.

Shika frowned at Mo. Mo frowned at Shika. They both stared at the floor between them. Unlike their teammates, Mo and Shikamaru weren't huge on fighting, they were huge on thinking and boy did they make each other think. They were sitting on the floor with what looks like an incredibly confusing math problem, full of their scribbles. They both stared at the last number on the problem, which was, 1,098,765,678,911. But there was now way that could be right. Shikamaru tapped his chin and erased part of the equation replacing it with a different number. Mo did the math and frown deeper, doing nothing but shaking his head. Shika did another number but this time did the math. The answer came up to be 1,098,765,678,910. A smirk came onto his face as Mo smiled lightly. "You win" said the Sound villager. Shikamaru smiled and nodded. They stood up, shook hands and watched their teammates fight each other. "Well, that was fun, Mo, but I won" Shikamaru said calmly. Mo nodded and closed his eyes. In a second there was a puff of smoke and he disappeared.

Tenten growled her anger. Not only was she near nude, she was still chained to the wall, completely helpless; and the chakra in the walls was scalding her skin, making her, and the other girls pull away from the wall. Luckily Naruto had blasted through the wall before the men had gotten her scroll off. She looked around helplessly. If Naruto and his team died out there, she and the other girls would be vulnerable and appealing. So Tenten did the only thing she thought was possible. She was going to take one of her weapons out and pick the locks. Now one might think that's no big deal if you're a weapons mistress but not many people could truthfully say that they are weapons masters. You see, Tenten had to put her blood on the correct symbol in the right direction or else something she doesn't want to will come out. But Tenten couldn't see her symbols so she had to take the chance. She sighed once, looked at her oblivious friend, and bit her finger, causing blood to well up. Closing her eyes she arched her back away from the wall, opening her scroll ever so slightly and wiped her blood on a series of symbols.

Hinata jerked as she heard a pop and a loud scream right next to her. Slowly, frightened, she turned her head to the side to look at Tenten and her mouth fell open. Tenten was panting against the wall, as a spear lodged itself through her back and out her front, just below the rib cage. Hinata shivered. The spear had either hit or, was dangerously close to hitting, something important. Hinata wriggled wildly yelling at her friends. Luxuria was also struggling, obviously trying to help Tenten but the weapon's mistress needed help, and she needed it now. Tenten smiled weakly and once again wiped blood on her scroll. Hinata winced, expecting there to be another scream but opened her eyes to see Tenten feebly picking the locks of her chains with a small kunai. As she got her last chain undone, she crumpled to the floor and lay there for a moment before glancing at Luxuria and the girls. She coughed, blood splattering the floor and pulled the spear out. "I can't…I can't take you guys off the wall…I don't have the power. But I'll get Neji…to help….I will…" Tenten whispered and crawled out the hole. Sakura, the healing ninja, screamed "Tenten no! You mustn't move! You shouldn't even have taken the spear out! Tenten stop! You'll bleed to death! No!" But the girl was already out.

The Kyuubi had seen a lot of things in his life. A lot of things he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy, a lot of things he'd want the world to see. He's seen villages being built, a small child smiling at even the tiniest act of kindness, rich people working with poor for a common want. But he's also seen brother turn against brother, grand kings dieing in battle because of a dishonorable soldier, people selling their souls for a few fans here and there, a girl falling for a guy that doesn't even notice her. Yes, he's seen many beautiful, beautiful disasters in his life but it never bothered him. He's a demon, why would it? But after he went sealed inside Naruto he really hasn't felt fear, or helplessness, or anger. No…he's felt anger but never rage. As that one girl…the one with the buns, crawled out of the cell, severely bleeding, in nothing but her undergarment, fear built up inside Naruto, causing the fox to fear. Sure, Naruto didn't love the girl but she was one of his…precious people. When Naruto saw the burn marks on her back, the fear rose. The girl was saying something. "Help them Naruto….the wall…burns our skin…help…" she groaned and fell to the ground, unconscious. The fox shook his head with a sigh. There was little chance that girl would live. She had lost a lot of blood. Naruto seemed to realize that too for suddenly, there was no emotion. The Kyuubi looked curious before he smiled gently. The seal was weakening. Naruto was feeling rage. He chuckled now. Well…he'd at the very least have fun with Go…before he kills him. The Kyuubi laughed again as he took over N's body. This was going to be fun.

A while away, far away from the fighting, Orochimaru smiled at the papers in front of him. "Well Kabuto, looks like most of the Leaf's ninja are looking for us…meaning they aren't there to protect dear old Kohana. I suggest you get the army ready. This will be another Ninja war…and Yondaime isn't here to stop the fighting…" he hissed at his white hair companion. Kabuto smirked and sent a bird out with a note to their army's general saying 'Kohana is weak…we attack as soon as we can. Meaning, Kohana will have a surprise…today!'

This is the end of Chapter 6. Orochimaru is about to attack Kohana while its most powerful ninja are busy in the Sound. Will N and his team be able to get out of the Sound and to Kohana before the war? Will Tenten survive? Will the Kyuubi ever get to have fun? Wait for the Next chapter. R&R

**Clips from Chapter 7**

'Naruto calm down!' yelled Gaara. 'You'll kill us all if you don't

He's…he's going to attack the Leaf. And we're not there…

Naruto! No!

' don't worry Tenten, I'll get you to Kohana so you can get better…Oh no…' Neji froze on a tree branch, holding his teammate close. An army of Sound ninja were marching to the Leaf

This will be one hell of a fight

_**Blackie catty **_

_**And her partner**_

_**Endymion Spring**_


	7. Kakoku the Goddess of Demons

**Chapter 7: Kakoku the Goddess of Demon**

**[-Okay so this a question a friend of mine asked. Who is Lust? Luxuria is roughly the greek word for lust so I thought Lust would be a pretty good nickname yes? -)**

Luxuria heard Naruto's scream of rage and she cursed loudly. "Damn it!" she yelled straining against both burning her back and the chains holding her down. She felt a big blast of chakra and heard Gaara's sand shifting loudly. She sighed and looked to her left and right. Sakura and Hinata had lost concioussness and the smell of burning flesh was making her eyes smart. Ino and Kina were sweating terribly but still concious to the pain. Luxuria frowned.

"I hope they forgive me…" she whispered and closed her eyes.

**Hehe…gonna let me out are you Lust?**

_**No but I'm going to let your chakra out**_

Luxuria took a deep breath and relaxed her body. After a moment black chakra surrounded her. It started at her shoulders and swarmed up her body when it touched the chains, it hissed wildly and the chains melted to nothing. Luxuria fell to the floor, her eyes still tightly closed. The black chakra formed into shapes on her back and forehead, when the black chakra suddenly faded. On the floor panting was a newly formed Luxuria. She looked up and made the barely concious Ino gasped.

No longer was Luxuria a purple haired, golden eyed beauty. Her skin was now a dark brown, like burnt sugar. Her golden eyes were completely black, even the whites of her eyes were black. Her violet hair was now a bright silver but that was not all that changed. Large, leathery wings were flexing between her shoulder blades and two small black horns poked out from the front of her forehead. Her nails grew into claws and turned back.

She hissed and slashed at the chains holding Ino and Kina up, since they was awake enough to still feel pain, then cut down Hinata and Sakura. The fell in a pile on the cold floor. Even this demonic Luxuria winced. The ivory skin of Hinata and Sakura's backs were brown, black in places, and cracked. Luxuria hefted the four girls up in a powerful arm and flapped those black wings bringing them into the air. She shot out of the room and gasped again.

Gaara had forced all the Konoha boys, and Tenten, to the far corner of the room and had put up a wall of sand to protect them…from Naruto.

The kind blond boy was now anything but. His hair was blood red, his eyes completely red as well. His black whiskers were thicker on his cheeks but were less visible with his tanned skin. He had long claws and a wild grin. Red chakra was surrounding his body making the form of two fox tails. Go, Sho and Lo were dead behind him, four claw marks going across their chest. No was badly wounded and Gaara had the graciousness to protect him with the sand. Bo and Larry were panting, near losing conciousness

"Naruto?" Luxuria asked, holding the girls up with some trouble.

Naruto whipped around to look at them and Luxuria instantly had to do a crash landing and wrap her wings around herself and the girls for when Naruto looked at them a huge burning blast of charka turned even Gaara's sand red with heat. Luxuria was in demon form so she only winced. Naruto just stared at her and slowly the red started to fade from his eyes. "Luxuria…you're a demon…?" he asked slowly. "I can beat you any day!" he then screamed, the red returning quickly.

Shikamaru stared from behind Gaara's wall. His eyes flickered from Luxuria, to Naruto to Gaara. "So…" he said attracting the boy's attention. "The raccoon, the fox and the goddess?" he asked. If Gaara's wall didn't act independently it would have fallen to the floor. "What?" he asked sharply, surprised. "Your demon is the raccoon of the sand, Shukaku. Naruto's demon is the demon fox, Kyuubi. Luxuria's demon is the demon goddess, Kakoku, correct?" Shikamaru said ticking down the list. Gaara stared at him with guarded eyes. "How did you know?" he asked in a monotone. "I knew since you first used your sand. I just figured out Naruto and Lust when they went demon. Its not important though. We need to get Tenten and the other girls to Tsunade a.s.a.p." he said.

Gaara nodded and lowered the shield just enough for him to see out of . What he saw made him twitch in anger. "Naruto calm down!" yelled Gaara. "You'll kill us all if you don't!" For the first time in his life, Naruto ignored his brother. He charged at a burdened Luxuria, still holding up the girls. The demon goddess container had no choice but to close her eyes and cover herself and the girls with those leathery wings.

"Naruto no!"

Luxuria's black eyes flashed open and stared at the dying girl in her arms. Hinata had forced herself up enough to see over the protective warmth of Luxuria's wings. Her back badly cracked, the dead skin ripping the living skin causing blood to trail down her slim body and drench Luxuria's front. "Hinata…" Luxuria whispered, her black eyes fading to gold. Hinata was silent, sweating badly and pale, staring at Naruto. Blood was forming at the corner of her mouth as Naruto's chakra faded, leaving only his sapphire staring at Hinata's white ones.

As soon as his demon side fainted, Hinata coughed up blood and fainted in Luxuria's arms. Luxuria stayed in Kakoku form as Naruto took the frail Hinata in his arms. He had to hold her by the waist to avoid touching her burns but it was clear he was hugging her and whispering "I'm sorry" repeatedly. As Gaara's sand wall came down, Neji already had an unconcious Tenten in his arms as Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara and Sasuke ran at her. Shikamaru had Ino in his ams in an instant, as did Sasuke with Sakura and Gaara with Kina. Rock Lee just stared and Luxuria, who bowed her head, suddenly shy. Lee reached out and stroked one of her wings causing Luxuria to blush really hard and stutter "We have to go!" she ordered, leaving the three enemies on the floor. In an instant the boys are up and running through the halls, Luxuria flying above them. Since they were out of their disguises, as soon as they left the building, they were encountered but Luxuria was pissed to say the least.

She roared at them and black fire flew from her entire being, burning everyone in her way. They were back in the forest in an instant, everyone spreading out. Shino, Kiba, who'd been guarding the room while the other boys fought, and Lee ran at the back of the group guarding while a rageful Luxuria led them. Neji soon got ahead of her by a few meters, adrenaline causing him shoot forward faster than Luxuria's wings.

"Don't worry Tenten, I'll get you to Kohana so you can get better…Oh no…" Neji froze on a tree branch, holding his teammate close. An army of Sound ninja were marching to the Leaf. "They…they were going to attack…when we weren't there…" he said, loud enough for the others to hear. Everyone stopped beside Neji and stared at the mass of men marching to the walls of Konoha. Luxuria hissed loudly, watching from above. She landed in front of the boys and turned her back to them, crouching. Gaara and Naruto shared a look, knowing what to do. They gently placed Kina and Hinata on her back, between those wings. The wings covered the two girls, holding them up as Luxuria turned to face Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Give me the girls. I'll go on without you and take the girls to Lady Tsunade. Try to stop them as far from Konoha as possible. Please" Luxuria begged. In an instant they understood. Luxuria would assist them later. They needed to help their home in a different way. They gently piled the girls into Luxuria's arms and she started beating her wings hard. They were soon above the trees. Luxuria nodded to them and flew off. All at the same time, Gaara, Naruto and Luxuria started singing those beautiful words.

**Cry no more sweet child**

**Cry no more today**

**I'll be here forever**

**I'll be here to stay**

Luxuria looked back once more and grinned sadly. "I have never been more proud of you, my brothers. Prove your villages wrong…" she whispered, and shot off towards Konoha.

**-squeal- Oh my god! Writers block, thou hath been defeated! I have finally gotten to chapter 7 of What if Things Were Different! I must apologize to you, my wonderful readers. I am finally on a roll here. I love ya'**

_**Blackiecatty**_


End file.
